The Last Hybrid
by lost frequencies
Summary: Sensing impending danger, Starscream, an explorer and the last surviving Seeker, leaves Cybertron. His colleague and friend Knock Out is left to pick up the pieces, leading him to unravel secrets of an unsettling past and his involvement in covert military experiments. Pre-war. Mainly Primeverse, with subtle references to G1 and Bayverse.
1. a seeker's return

**THE LAST HYBRID  
**

by lost frequencies.

**.*.*.*.**

_When I heard the learn'd astronomer,_  
_When the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me,_  
_When I was shown the charts and diagrams, to add, divide, and measure them,_  
_When I sitting heard the astronomer where he lectured with much applause in the lecture-room,_  
_How soon unaccountable I became tired and sick,_  
_Till rising and gliding out I wander'd off by myself,_  
_In the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time,_  
_Look'd up in perfect silence at the stars._**  
**

_-When I Heard the Learn'd Astronomer, Walt Whitman-  
_

Chapter 1 – A Seeker's Return

The Air Commander has foreseen it all: the uprising of new ideals, the fall of the caste system, the end of peacetime. He longs for a time when Cybertron will be left in shambles and he will emerge as ruler of the skies. No longer is he remembered as the passionate scientist, the one who cared about exploring the universe. Past knowledge of viable co-ordinates and interstellar navigation have long been exploited to dispatch a covert team of Seekers across galaxies—winged warriors united in their mission to source and hide their, no, _his_ energon spoils in other worlds.

And while he waits for the impending war to catch up with him, he hides away to evaluate the guilt and remorse he has been meaning to get off his systems; something he should have done vorns ago but never had the spark to until now.

Perched atop a mountain, he regards the changes that have taken over a forsaken planet he once knew. The aridity. The stillness.

What used to be a frozen basin is now a crater filled with dark sandy clay, sweeping across the lowlands, its iron-laden soil cracked from meta-cycles of drought. He then dives off with a swift, acrobatic flip, before soaring southbound toward the caverns where the underground bunkers are located.

He shifts back to his natural form in mid-air upon reaching the caverns, landing pedes first in front of a tall entrance. Now ambling down the narrow steps, he brightens the light of his red optics through the darkness. Talons drag along the walls where energon clusters once bloomed and glowed. He remembers being immersed in its aura, the intimacy and comforting sense of seclusion that accompanied him throughout the nights spent sheltering from stellar storms. Wings stiffened and servos clasped behind his back, he continues down the corridor in search of a familiar presence.

The underground shelter seems tidy, just the way he remembers it to be. But that stench...

Of course.

It is expected of such a being like her to disintegrate so repulsively in the heat. He then wonders how long has it been since the ice melted and evaporated.

The Air Commander kneels beside the sprawling corpse—part organic, part Cybertronian. What is left of her natural state have eroded away, exposing the mechanical innards and complex circuitry systems. Now that he is facing her again, he finds himself at a loss for words. He feels the pain throbbing beneath his chassis, the call of a wounded spark tainted with anger and sadness and guilt, urging him to say that he is indeed sorry for leaving her to die on this forsaken planet.

Regret sinks in. He finds himself questioning his return. Yet there is no turning back. The need for closure has won.

If only he could tell Knock Out about the closeness they once shared and how much he appreciated her. If only he could tell him that his creation was merely a reflection of his desire to imitate life and beauty. If only.

A moment of deep contemplation slips away before he finally regains his composure to speak:

"You were never given the chance to find a place in this universe," he says with a deep, yet unusually gentle tone of voice, "but you had once found a place in mine." He reveals a farewell present in a form of a broken piece of energon cluster he plucked off the cavern walls, gently placing it over her exposed and empty spark chamber. "Bask, my dearest Hybrid, in the light of the AllSpark. When the time comes, we shall meet again."

Then it is done, his last and proper goodbye. He rises and turns on his heels, never looking back. Every step he takes away from her is a step toward a new sense of self. From this cycle on, he promises, there will be no retracing of paths, no harbouring of bereavement and nostalgic sentiments. The future he predicts is bleak. And in that bleakness, stands a formidable fortress separating her existence from his.

War is coming. He emerges from the bunkers and waits for his seekers to report their status via commlink.

Thundercracker, his First Lieutenant, responds almost immediately, asking if he has found what he was looking for.

"No," the Air Commander lies. "Nothing at all."


	2. embellished

Chapter 2 – Embellished

When Starscream was not exploring the galaxies, his work quarters served as a place of escape and contemplation. He had always preferred his niche in the basement over the bright-lit spacious rooms on the upper floors of Crystal City's Academy of Sciences. This was where he began his career as an intern, eventually working his way up into the ranks, specialising in interstellar navigation and cartography.

A colleague or two from the upper floors would occasionally surprise him with their presence, only to be greeted with the sight of him immersed in the red and purple glow of holographic screens displaying maps of faraway and neighbouring galaxies. Partially-sentient computers as old as Cybertron beeped softly in the background, awaiting his instructions.

When asked if he would leave the basement in favour of a bigger and more respectable work environment, Starscream would tell them that, "These computers, although primitive, have become an integral part of my life's work. And my life remains here, where progression and productivity thrive in solitude."

Seeing he was not in need of company, they would leave and mutter something about him growing distant and always never being the same after an expedition. Some had speculated he was suffering from 'space madness', while others would simply brush it off, stating that eccentricity had always been a common trait amongst their basement-dwelling colleagues.

Perhaps Starscream was suffering—but mostly for the greater good of Cybertron. The more isolated he became, the more his scientific contributions benefited the development of space bridges, connecting Cybertronians stationed in off-world industrial cities and military bases closer to home.

The planet was growing vibrant than ever before. And for that, he felt, was worth the sacrifice.

**.**

**.**

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Starscream."

Starscream squinted as bright light—something he was still getting used to after spending millenniums exploring through the darkness of space—flooded his optics.

If he had not heard the strange noises echoing down the hallway and felt the occasional vibration pulse through the floor of his work quarters, he would never have passed through the steel doors of the laboratory at the opposite end of the basement. He would not have met the engineer who was now standing a few feet away from him and donning a pair of heavy-duty safety goggles.

"Yes," replied Starscream. "How did you know?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the engineer. "The name's Knock Out: bodywork specialist and assistant to Chief Scientist Dr. Shockwave. We've been neighbours for so long yet never had the privilege of meeting! What brings you to our laboratory?"

_Rumours_, Starscream had wanted to say, _about Shockwave's grisly experiments on interns and alien cadavers_. "Well, I—" he paused, momentarily distracted by the glint of the engineer's buzz saw that was attached to his right appendage. He took an apprehensive step back as Knock Out approached closer. "I have been hearing some strange noises..." Starscream let out a terrified gasp at the sound of the engineer's saw retracting to a set of talons.

"Oh." Knock Out pulled the goggles over his head, revealing a striking pair of crimson optics. His facial features were well-constructed and beyond what Starscream had imagined. He was not expecting for Knock Out to look—for want of a better word—charming. "The drones have been working on calibrating and repairing the machinery in the lab," explained the engineer. "I truly apologise if my operations are distracting you from your work, Dr. Starscream."

"Please," said Starscream as he accepted Knock Out's apology with a dismissive wave of his servo. "The formal exchange of honorifics isn't necessary among faculty members. Just promise me you'll keep the noise to a minimum this time, hmm?" With that, the winged scientist clasped his servos behind his back and turned toward the doors.

But Knock Out was not ready to see him leave. No one from the faculty had ever visited him in the laboratory. And knowing how elusive Starscream was, he would hate to let the opportunity to get to know his neighbour slip away. "Ah..._Starscream_. Could I interest you in a tour around the lab? If you have the time, that is."

Starscream halted in his tracks and turned to look at the engineer whose optics seemed to be pleading for him to stay.

"Why, of course," he said, feigning a smile to mask his growing curiosity. "I...would very much like that."

**.**

**.**

Despite his suspicion and the rumours circulating about Knock Out's work relationship with the notorious and mysterious Shockwave, Starscream was growing to enjoy the engineer's company. The seeker had never been this intrigued by a grounder whose eloquence, intelligence and magnetism, (attributes Starscream would never admit to liking about Knock Out), were too impressive to be left unchallenged.

Starscream was also aware of the lies the faculty had been spreading about him. Since his expedition partner Hybrid's death, professors from the upper floors had been talking about how Starscream had been mourning for too long he was losing grip on reality. Another rumour, which happened to be partly true, was about him carrying an alien virus he had caught from the last space expedition fifty meta-cycles ago. His colleagues had stopped visiting the basement ever since, fearing it might be contagious.

"Let them talk," said Knock Out. "All the gossiping seems to be encouraging a growing influx of students to the lab. That covers the rental fees, leaving me with more than enough creds to start investing in some new equipment."

Starscream couldn't suppress a conniving smile. "Are you suggesting we play along with the rumours for material gain?"

"Not just play along. We shall add more fuel to the rumour fire! And I think I might have an idea..."

"W-what _are_ you doing?" Starscream flinched at the touch of Knock Out's servos running along the ridges of his wings. "Cease that at once!"

"Hmm." The engineer pondered, tapping his chin with the gamma-ray laser tool he was holding. "Have you ever considered embellishing your wings?"

Starscream rolled his optics and replied with a flat, "No."

"Really, Starscream? I'm sure you're familiar with the ancient tribal custom of engraving one's body with clan markings."

"Such practices are no longer relevant to modern times and are considered sacrilegious. Besides, I am no warrior. I am a seeker."

Knock Out frowned. "How is decorating one's body with ancient Cybertronian symbols sacrilegious?" he argued. "It's simply a form of artful expression!"

"It's more than just an artful expression to me, Knock Out; those sacred glyphics are meant to be studied. Respected. It was never meant to be used as a marking of social status and certainly not for the sake of fulfilling one's aesthetic desire."

"Very well," replied Knock Out as he walked away and dropped the tool on his workbench. "I see you're far too indoctrinated to see the beauty and meaning in the marked wings of your own ancestors. Such a shame, really," he said, looking disappointed. "And here I thought it'd be the perfect bon voyage present for you."

"Come again?"

"Putting all religiosity aside, my offer to embellish your wings was simply my way of saying,_ thank you_, for being the friend I never had through all these meta-cycles. I've spent most of my life in this laboratory with no one else to turn to until you came along. Your presence will be greatly missed while you're out exploring the universe again."

Knock Out had always been somewhat peculiar in his ways but Starscream had never felt so moved by his words. His dark orange optics softened as the engineer's sincerity dawned on him. For once, he felt appreciated. Not shunned, or being mocked at. He remembered seeing his colleagues scattering in different directions to avoid him as he walked down the academic hallways. But here, in the basement, Knock Out had never failed to welcome him with the widest of smiles.

Then on the eve of yet another space expedition, while Knock Out was busying himself at the computers in the laboratory, Starscream came to him to apologise. "While we may not agree on some things, the least I can do is to honour your good intentions." The winged scientist smiled, placing an engraving tool in his colleague's servo. "Embellish me," he said. "In the name of our friendship."


	3. sleeping ufos

Chapter 3 – Sleeping UFOs

_"Many space voyagers before you had attempted to venture across the eastern quadrant. And none of them ever returned. How can you be certain that a similar fate will not befall your expedition?"_

_"I am the last of my kind integrated with the technology and navigational systems required for spatial exploration. While previous spacefarers relied on ships to traverse the universe, I possess foresight and superior flight capability. Needless to say, I am destined by the AllSpark to do this."_

_"The fact remains that we cannot allow any Cybertronian explorer to embark on space expeditions alone."_

_"Esteemed members of the High Council, have I not contributed enough of my findings to improve on your space bridge technology? Have we not taken advantage of the abundance of mineral resources harvested from planets I discovered? Without my knowledge and expertise, our home planet would not have progressed exponentially."_

_"Dr. Starscream. As you are one of Cybertron's most prolific scientists, the Council is highly concerned of your insistence to embark on this mission alone. Who knows what danger lies ahead? You cannot possibly journey through uncharted territories without any assist!"_

_"Grant me this chance to prove that it can be done. Past expeditions have proven my need for a partner to be..._pointless_."_

**.**

**.**

The searing sting in Starscream's newly engraved wings still lingered after his departure from the Academy two solar cycles ago. Upon arriving at planet Hexlion, one of Cybertron's off-planet military bases, he, along with expedition partner, Skyfire, had been under the close watch of Thundercracker, a soldier assigned to escort duty by the High Council.

Like Starscream, he was a flier, although slightly taller, with deep-set optics and a burly frame integrated with energy weapons and missile launchers. He noticed, through peripheral vision, the soldier's sombre gaze fixated upon the glyphics on his wings. Perhaps Thundercracker was wondering why a scientific aristocrat like Starscream would bear such primitive tribal markings. Perhaps he was in awe and had been inspired to get his own wings engraved. Whatever it was, Starscream had grown used to the blatant scrutiny of his embellished self and could not care less. The markings held no other significance than its connection to a cherished friendship.

_"I'll have you know, goodbyes have never been my strong suit," Starscream told Knock Out shortly before leaving for Hexlion. The engineer had been in the middle of discussing topics for the upcoming mid-term exams to a large group of students in the lecture hall when his colleague showed up._

_They stood facing each other in the hallway, with Knock Out flashing a knowing smirk and arms loosely crossed over his chassis. "You'd rather not have me seeing you off at the runways. Is that what you've come to tell me?"_

_"Please try to understand. It's not that I don't appreciate—"_

_And without warning, Knock Out pulled Starscream into a hug. "I do understand," he said, spreading the warmth of his embrace around his colleague's cold, rigid frame._

_Starscream felt his spark throbbing with embarrassment at the sight of curious faces peeking out from behind the glass in the doors._

_"Safe travels," Knock Out whispered into his colleague's audial before pulling away._

_The students began expressing their well wishes and farewells through a mixture of cheers and applause. "Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs!" one of them bellowed, igniting a roar of laughter and their professor sternly gesturing for them to return to their seats._

_Knock Out managed to snap a quick salute at his friend just in time before the doors of the lecture hall slid shut, leaving Starscream to walk down the quiet hallway alone. _Thank Primus_, he thought, as he made his way to the runways with a ghost of a smile and sadness welling up in his optics._

"We'll be reaching Velocitron in a few breems," informed Thundercracker, stirring Starscream out of his reverie. "Have your passes ready for security clearance."

"Finally," Starscream vented, dropping his shoulders in relief. Passing through Hexlion's space bridge with their sullen escort had felt like an eternity.

He turned his head to the side to look at Skyfire, who was treading closely behind them with blue optics wandering inquisitively over the inner mechanics of the vortex. The bot was so massive in stature that his helm almost touched the ceiling. Skyfire was a self-funded scientist, a hobbyist whose interest in minerals and rocks had made him an expert in the field of natural sciences. While he came highly recommended by the High Council, Starscream had no interest in establishing friendly ties with his assigned partner. "Do not be impressed just yet," he said, in a tone laced with sarcasm and contempt for the giant bot. "There's still a lot more to see and our journey hasn't even begun."

"It has been vorns since I last left our planet," said Skyfire, who seemed oblivious to Starscream's snarky demeanour. "Cybertronian technology has certainly come a long way."

Starscream shifted his gaze straight ahead. "Yes," he replied in a low drawl. "It certainly has."

The conversation ended abruptly, leaving Skyfire to wonder about the rest of their journey in apprehensive silence.

**.**

**.**

Without space bridges, it would have taken a lifetime to reach Velocitron, a world 35 light-years away from Cybertron, colonised by bots speeding through meandering race tracks and highways in their vehicular alternate forms.

It was no place for a flier, thought Starscream, while looking through the glass windows of his temporary recharge quarters located in the centre of the bustling metropolis of Delta, its capital city. There were more roads than skyscrapers and illuminated billboards celebrating famous racers and their respective sponsors.

Nothing seemed to be slowing down, even after the sun had set joors ago. The sense of urgency never wavered as the coming and going of vehicles melded into a blur, straining his already weary optics.

He remembered Knock Out expressing his interest in joining the Speedia, a racing event celebrated by Velocitronians and speed enthusiasts alike. As a bot with wings, he never really understood his colleague's fascination with ground vehicles. What had shocked him the most was when he learnt Knock Out, by origin, was once a flier.

_"You had your _wings_ removed?" Starscream couldn't believe his audials. He wasn't sure if it was the high-grade that was causing Knock Out to speak such nonsense. "Why would you do such a thing? How could you renounce the freedom of flight Primus has bestowed upon you?"_

_Knock Out snorted in derision. He and Starscream were spending the evening on an office balcony at the top floor, marvelling at the beauty which was Crystal City with its architectural extravagance and city lights flickering from a distance._

_"This has nothing to do with some mythical deity of yours." Knock Out dropped heavily to the surface amid several empty high-grade energon cubes. "I just like," he sighed, "staying grounded."_

_Starscream knelt closer to look at his colleague whose optics were glazed over with inebriation. "Ah, Knock Out. How it pains me to know how stupid you were then. Now tell me: do you miss it?"_

_"Miss what?"  
_

_"Being a flier."  
_

_Knock Out shook his head. "Nah. If I ever felt like being one again, I could always get a ship, or build one myself."  
_

_"You're a bodywork specialist. Not an aerospace engineer."_

_"Alright, then," the engineer said, his mischievous grin growing even wider. "I'll build a ship with seeker wings."_

_"That doesn't make any sense."  
_

_"Shut up."  
_

_They burst into quiet laughter._

_"I'm glad the Council decided not to listen to you, Starscream," said Knock Out. "Skyfire may lack the experience, but I think he would make a great partner for you."_

_"You don't even know him," replied the winged scientist as he claimed a spot beside Knock Out on the balcony floor and began stacking up the empty energon cubes around him._

_"Only by reputation; He's been called by others a gentle giant, a bot who's resourceful and well-equipped with contraptions even an engineer like me would be envious of." Knock Out turned to look at Starscream. "And he likes rocks."_

_Starscream's neatly stacked cubes tumbled noisily to the floor._

_"Do you like rocks, Starscream?"_

_"What I would like is for you to stop your nonsense and help me stack up these fragging cubes again."_

_Knock Out ignored him. Starscream then decided to leave the empty cubes as they were before joining the drunken engineer in an aimless stare at the night sky lit up by two moons. ____________It was the first time he had ever let himself overindulge in something so intoxicating as unrefined energon._ Starscream would have felt uncomfortable if he had been sober but tonight, all that mattered was slipping into the void of calmness.   


_"You never did tell me what happened to your previous partner," said Knock Out.  
_

_Starscream sighed in dejection and quietly told him, "I lost her to an alien virus."  
_

_"I know why you returned to the basement. You couldn't stand being up here without her. The spaciousness seems too much to bear..."_

_Starscream had nothing to say to that and would rather let the veil of silence fall between them. _

_"What was her name?" murmured Knock Out, while resting his head against the winged scientist's shoulder._

Starscream retreated into the darkness of his quarters, activating the cloaking shield as he stepped away from the windows to block out the hectic scenery of Velocitronian city life. The port on the back of his head finally connected to the charger as he lay on the berth to rest. He tried shutting his optics, hoping to succumb to the lull of an ongoing defragmentation process.

But there was still so much going through his cerebral processor that he remained wide awake, unflickering.

_Her name was Hybrid_, he remembered whispering to Knock Out who had long drifted off with the high-grade into blissful oblivion.


	4. of minerals and dying stars

Chapter 4 — Of Minerals and Dying Stars

Starscream stood on the edge of the cliff, drenched in the morning's first light as he scanned the icy terrain of the North Pole. It was a wasteland, a place where no Velocitronian would have any reason to pass through. There were no roads—just the endless stretch of snow and an unguarded space bridge suspended on twin columns a hundred and fifty feet above ground.

His gaze slowly shifted to where the sound of thunder rolled and ripped through the sky in deafening crackles. _Thundercracker_, he thought, as he watched the jet soared over the mountains.

Upon locating Starscream, the bot shifted back to his burly self and landed heavily onto the snow-laden ground. "What are you doing here, scientist?" asked Thundercracker. "You know your presence is needed at the meeting. Commander Sentinel Prime has ordered me to escort you back to the city."

Despite noticing the aggravated look on the soldier's face, Starscream remained nonchalant. "I'm sure Skyfire is taking care of business on my behalf," he replied, before turning away to continue scanning his surroundings.

"Are you listening to me? I said Commander Sentinel Prime—"

"To the Pit with Sentinel!" Starscream's voice bellowed suddenly, sending echoes throughout the vastness. "I have made myself clear to the Council of my intention to embark on this journey alone. Yet they insisted I let some inexperienced _rock collector_ tag along."

"You haven't travelled in fifty meta-cycles," said Thundercracker. "What makes you think you can make it alone out there?"

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Who are you to question my competence, soldier? I have spent vorns planning for this journey and am well-prepared."

"You can't leave this planet yet," insisted Thundercracker. "Until I unlock the access codes to the trans-dimensional portals, you will remain grounded. I suggest you come with me to apologise to the Prime for your insolence."

"Insolence?" The scientist's slender frame shook with mirth. "I am Starscream," he reminded the soldier, "scientist and Seeker of the universe. Why should I explain myself to a corrupt politician who knows nothing about space travel?" He approached closer, poking Thundercracker in the chest as he said, "And I certainly will _not_ be taking orders from an ignorant brute like—"

The high-pitched whir of an energy weapon powering up caused Starscream to take a step back in trepidation. "—_you_?" His optics grew wide at the sight of Thundercracker aiming his blaster directly at him. Starscream dropped to his knees.

"Keep crossing the line, scientist," warned the soldier, his red optics glowering in suppressed rage. "And I'll make sure you leave this planet with gaping holes in your wings."

"B-but isn't hurting another flier against your code of honour?" Starscream asked in a wavering tone of voice.

A wry smile crept over Thundercracker's face. "I'll gladly make an exception for pretentious, arrogant slaggers like you."

Starscream chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Thundercracker watched in confusion as the scientist slowly lifted his head to face the barrel of his blaster.

"Are you telling me, as a winged warrior, you have never felt superior to your comrades who are incapable of flight?"

The soldier glared at him but gave no answer.

"I take it by your silence that you do," said Starscream. "And you have every right to feel that way."

Thundercracker lowered his weapon and the scientist rose to his pedes, his confidence regained. He began circling the soldier. "Since the emergence of our kind, those grounded types have looked up to us with pure envy and resentment. They would do anything to subjugate us. And that is why I find it absolutely necessary to constantly remind them of our greatness." Starscream stopped to lean closer. "If you let them have their way," he said, his voice dropping to a low tone and their faces almost touching, "you'll soon be struggling to keep your freedom to fly."

They stood in the glare of the sun. One waited impatiently while the other contemplated his words.

Starscream looked to the skies. If he were to make this journey without Skyfire, he would have to leave soon.

"Activate the space bridges, soldier."

**.**

**.**

Velocitron's aerial space bridge was an interconnection to five other portals, each serving as an annex to their respective worlds—except for the central bridge that was left underutilised since the High Council imposed a travel restriction to the eastern quadrant a vorn ago.

Previously, Starscream and his now-deceased expedition partner, Hybrid, had launched a swarm of miniature probes to scout foreign territories beyond the Solus Galaxy. And among a hundred thousand probes that were released into space, only three had survived.

There was no denying this could be the expedition he would never return from. Aside from the series of co-ordinates Starscream had obtained from surviving probes, his knowledge of what lay beyond the eastern quadrant remained vague. But even so, amid the uncertainty, was a mission to be accomplished and Starscream could no longer endure the thought of losing out on the opportunity of claiming uncharted worlds aplenty.

Even after a fifty meta-cycle hiatus, Starscream's competitive streak showed no signs of waning. He had always been the fervent, unapologetic and adamant one. With Hybrid gone, their past efforts would be his rightful inheritance, a promise yet to be fulfilled in honour of a sacred bond they once shared as seekers of the universe.

Systems ready and running at optimal speed, Starscream let his engines roar as he sped across the central vortex with three navigational orbs, each no larger than the palm of his servo, hovering around him. The faster he went, the faster the spherical devices orbited him in opposite directions, eventually creating a force field to shield him against cosmic radiation and solar winds.

Then finally, he shot out of the vortex, plunging deeper into the interstellar void with an unbridled sense of freedom he hadn't felt since he had kept himself grounded and hidden in the Academy's basement.

Starscream never thought he would relish the smell of space. He would rather be immersed in the acrid scent of ozone and dying stars than in the miasma of asphalt, dirt and burnt tires which he had associated Velocitron and its inhabitants with. Things seemed a lot calmer despite the incessant buzzing of electromagnetic waves and charged particles through his receptors.

His euphoria was short-lived when the sudden strain in his chest interrupted his systems, forcing him to shift back to his natural form. The orbs continued to shield him as he cringed and writhed in inexplicable pain before he finally gave in and his optics flickered out.

A thousand light-years away from home, Starscream was alone in space and drifting unconscious.

**.**

**.**

_He was slowly resurfacing, his internal processors whirred back online, activating every sensor on high alert. Knock Out was calling and shaking him awake. Yet he couldn't bring himself to utter a word in response. He could see, through the subtle glow within his optics, the engineer's white façade and crimson gaze hovering over him._

_The relief in the engineer's voice was evident as he said, "Welcome back to the land of the conscious, my friend," with a half-smile._

_Starscream grunted and willed himself to sit up, feeling the remnants of the pain within his chest that had sent him crashing to the floor of his cluttered work space. "For how long was I out?" he asked._

_"Not too long," replied Knock Out. "If your little friends hadn't flown into my lab to get me, I wouldn't have known."_

_Starscream responded with a questioning look, before realising that Knock Out had mistaken the mechanical flying orbs as his companions. "Oh, them," he said while fixing an indifferent gaze at the orbs that were floating curiously around his colleague. "They are hardly sentient, merely devices used to aid space navigation I helped design vorns ago."_

_"How nifty," replied Knock Out, who seemed mildly amused by one of the flying orbs perching on his taloned finger. "However I don't think you're in any condition to be flying yet."_

_Starscream was back on his pedes again. "I feel fine," he said, while leaning against the wall. He gestured sternly for the flying orbs to return to their charging docks._

_"Oh for how long are you going to keep disregarding your ailments? This isn't the first time I've found you unconscious on the floor," boomed Knock Out's voice. "You're not well, Starscream. I may not be a physician but I'm more than qualified to run a scan on you."_

_"Your concern is duly appreciated," said Starscream. "But now's not the time. I must get back to my work."_

_"I've seen cadavers that are in better shape than you."_

_"For the last time, Knock Out: Leave me—alone."_

_Knock Out fell silent. He stared at the scientist for as long as he could before making his way out. Starscream watched in surprise as his navigational orbs flew off their docks to join the engineer in his stride._

_"Get back here, you indolent runts!" shouted Starscream. "Knock Out!"_

_"Clearly, none of your friends wants to be around when you're being impossible," echoed Knock Out's voice as he sauntered across the hallway back to his laboratory. The orbs hovered around him. "We shan't be bothering you."_

_"They are not my—Fine! Stay with him for as long as you want! And don't ever think of coming back! Good riddance!"_

_Knock Out cringed at the sound of Starscream slamming the door of his work quarters shut. He shook his head in disappointment and began activating the codes on his laboratory's doors, disabling access._

_The basement was dark and quiet again, with two of its occupants sulking in their own world at opposite ends._

**.**

**.**

Starscream felt protected. Like he was once again caught in Knock Out's embrace outside the lecture hall, or when he succumbed to the comfort of their bodies resting heavily against each other while wasting away on the balcony under the night sky; the way Knock Out glided his servo across with reassuring confidence as he let the laser penetrate his wings, embedding sacred glyphics of wisdom and power in tribute to the ancient seekers of Cybertron.

Fifty meta-cycles had passed since he refused to attend Hybrid's memorial. Forty meta-cycles had passed since he packed his belongings and moved out of the work quarters they shared on the upper floor. And thirty awkward meta-cycles had gone by since Knock Out took him on a tour around his laboratory and became the friend he never wanted.

Starscream had been awake for some time, letting his processor collate the thoughts and emotion he had kept suppressed. His orange optics shone out like two rays in the darkness as he lay perfectly still, unsure if he was alive or in limbo.

"I hope you are feeling comfortable," boomed a familiar voice suddenly from somewhere, startling him.

The lights flickered to life and Starscream noticed he had been magnetised to a seat in the flight deck of a shuttle. On the dashboard, he could see switches falling and rising and meters blinking at a rhythmic pace. To his right, was an empty seat reserved for the captain who was nowhere to be seen.

Starscream took a guess, "Skyfire?"

"So you do know my name," the shuttle replied. "Although, I must say, I am growing rather fond of being referred to as the _rock collector_."

"How did you find me?"

"Your navigational orbs. They were kind enough to lead me to you." Skyfire deactivated the cloaking feature on the windows of his alt-mode to reveal a panoramic view of infinite space speckled with distant stars.

_Those wretched runts_. Starscream watched as the orbs hovered around the spacecraft, reinforcing it with a protective shield. A sense of humiliation surged through him. There was no way he was going to remain encapsulated inside the giant bot's alt-form. "This is absurd," said Starscream. "I am the one who should be out there navigating. Release me of this magnetic restraint at once!"

"I am in no need of your guidance," Skyfire said, his voice sounding unwaveringly calm and mellow. "I am taking you back to Velocitron."

Starscream panicked. "You dare!"

"I cannot ignore the fact that your well-being might be at stake. Thundercracker has expedited medical assist to have you examined on-site as soon as we land on the North Pole."

"No. No doctors. There is nothing to be concerned about, really. I am just, uh, _deprived_..."

"Of what?"

"Of, uh, recharge," Starscream lied. He heaved a sigh to show his feigned weariness. "Yes! I have spent the last several cycles preparing for this journey without a wink of recharge. I admit that it was foolish of me to ignore my need for adequate rest."

"Indeed," said the shuttle. "Besides, we are not scheduled to leave Velocitron until tomorrow. You could have graced Sentinel Prime with your presence at the meeting in Delta and spend the rest of the cycle on optimal recharge in your temporary quarters! I don't know why you were in such a hurry to leave."

Starscream would never tell him the truth. There were however several half-truths to choose from of which he could use to persuade the shuttle to turn back and carry on with their journey. "The space probes," he reasoned. "Vorns ago, I released a swarm of them to locate exoplanets beyond the Solus galaxy. I fear that if they were to spend any more time waiting to be located, these surviving probes would eventually cease to transmit data."

"_Hmm._" Skyfire did not sound convinced. "Haven't you received the co-ordinates needed to locate these probes?"

"Yes," replied Starscream. "But they are incomplete. Out of thousands, only three are still functioning. These probes share a symbiotic relationship. It's not possible for one probe to survive without the rest. If I don't get the navigational orbs closer to any of these co-ordinates to help boost the signals, we wouldn't be able to retrieve the exact co-ordinates of the other two exoplanets."

There was an unnerving moment of silence before Starscream felt the shuttle change its course toward the first intended co-ordinates.

"I trust your judgement, explorer," said Skyfire. "And since we have a long, long journey ahead of us," he continued, "it is about time we work toward a mutual understanding of our partnership."

The magnetic restraint was finally deactivated. Starscream jolted out of his seat and rolled onto the floor. He stood up immediately with a scowl while rubbing the pain on his limb and shoulder. "Must you be so violent!"

"I truly apologise," said Skyfire. "It has been awhile since I've had to use that on someone."

**.**

**.**

Those destined to fly had been created for various reasons: Many ruled the skies as warriors. Some were giants that were built for transportation. But only a few, known as Seekers, possessed the ability to navigate and travel great distances.

Once, it was customary among Seekers to venture out to faraway galaxies in search of their own burial place. Then at the time of death, his spark would merge with a nearby star and secrets of his wanderings would dissipate into the interstellar void, forever untold.

As the last of his kind, Starscream felt the need to honour a forgotten tradition. As the last of his kind, he knew that his body would not be left untouched if he were to stay grounded on Cyberton. He would be destined for laboratories and be taken apart. No. That was not how he had planned to die.

This could be it—with the infinite vastness and Skyfire hovering high up in the sky, casting a protective shadow over him as he lay in contentment on the cold ground.

Starscream watched as the shuttle surveyed the first exoplanet they had succeeded in locating after vorns and vorns of travelling; it was a barren wasteland filled with empty craters, extinct volcanoes and dusty terrains. The perfect resting place for a dying bot.

The virus in his spark. The same virus that had cost Hybrid her life. An incurable threat that seemed to latch onto his very being. He had ventured out because of it but now it seemed to have disappeared. It didn't feel like his spark would rise to unite with the planet's sun anytime soon and it was already setting.

The shuttle began to drift away slowly as it carried on with detecting anomalies and mapping minerals and terrains. Starscream was tempted to tell Skyfire the truth. Vorns spent travelling together had proven him a worthy companion, the kind of bot that could keep secrets that only a Seeker would convey to another Seeker. But there was no one else left. Just Skyfire.

Perhaps he should wait. There were other worlds to explore.

And when it was time, Starscream would not be afraid to say his goodbyes.


	5. the mightier hand

A/N: The following chapter coincides with TF:P's Darkness Rising and One Shall Fall story arcs. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 5 — The Mightier Hand

_Present time, Earth_

It has become an early morning routine for Starscream to be present in the mines before everyone else, one thousand feet deep under a Costa Rican volcano where heat and humidity rise to intolerable levels as magma flows beneath the cavern's ground. He activates the cooling mechanism to keep his systems from overheating and continues to study the energon crystals that have grown in unruly abundance. Some lie scattered on the ground like shards of light. Others protrude from the walls like giant broken pillars and sharp blades pulsing with cerulean hues.

Twelve million years ago, when he had crashed into Earth with Skyfire, he thought he would never return to Cybertron. He came back shortly before the war broke out and had sworn to never speak about another partner he had lost. By then, Starscream was convinced that nothing could ever last. Not even the friendship he once shared with the basement engineer who seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

He has witnessed the changing times. Old fears for what lies beyond the eastern quadrant have now disintegrated underneath the weight of technological advancements. Cybertronians evolve, becoming stronger and bolder as they travel in spacecrafts equipped with navigational components that were once exclusive to seekers of the universe. Seekers like Starscream who now serves as First Lieutenant, leading and commanding troops from the confines of the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship.

Cybertron, a planet he once called home, is now desolated and in mourning for the loss of its AllSpark. Millions had escaped into the far reaches of space in search of places of refuge. Inexperienced travellers were left stranded, eventually dying of energon deprivation while others, Autobots and Decepticons alike had been lucky to be guided by a former space explorer who knows the universe like the back of his servo.

Now the survival of all sentient robotic organisms lies in this new terrestrial world made up of water, silicate rocks, minerals, metals, and energon. Even after five solar years, Starscream has yet to feel acclimated. He isn't fond of Earth although it has proven to be the most valuable among other heavenly bodies within the Milky Way Galaxy. While much of its surface has changed with the existence of human life and their modernities, the underground crystal cave remains untouched and unreachable. Starscream enjoys the silence enshrouding the mines. Amid the swelter, he finds peace, away from the murmurs of drones and soldiers, their lack of faith in his power to rule over their leader Megatron who lies severely injured and comatose in the ship's medical bay after his failed attempt to resurrect an ancient army.

Starscream cringes as the heavy scent of earth wafts through the mines. He wonders what could have possibly caused his miners to fall ill. He has noticed the red in their optical visors turning violet, the exact colour he had seen in Megatron's optics after he had foolishly plunged the shard of dark energon into his spark chamber.

He thinks:_ Could these crystals be contaminated? If they were, why am I not affected since I have been monitoring these mines myself?_

The ground beneath his pedes continues to heat up rapidly. Starscream places a servo on his chest as he is suddenly reminded of the pain that had once threatened to asphyxiate his spark. Each time he sensed the inevitable strain coming on, he would fight to suppress it. Fortunately, the episodic attacks subsided with time and when it finally disappeared completely, the internal damage had already manifested itself through physical and psychological changes. The irises of his optics, once the colour of sunset, are now crimson. His hearing is sharper than ever and his spark feels indestructible, radiating with the lust for power.

He wonders.

Perhaps the heat has grown unbearable and the mines should be temporarily closed until the drones are recovered from their ailments.

Just when he is about to leave, one of his Vehicon soldiers peers out of the ground bridge with a message: "Officer Soundwave has requested your presence at the Command Center, my Lord."

Starscream slowly turns to look at the soldier with a half-smile creeping up his metallic grey face. At least someone has remembered to address him by his rightful title.

**.**

**.**

"What is it, Soundwave?" Starscream asks as soon as he passes through the doors of their warship's Command Center. The Intelligence Officer acknowledges him with a nod and plays a week-old recording of Starscream's request for medical support. He then points to the huge screen in front of them where a peculiar encoded message: _Project LAST_ awaits to be deciphered.

Soundwave notices his comrade's intrigued expression and decides to take a step back, allowing the First Lieutenant some room to take over the control panel. The tips of Starscream's talons scramble frantically over the illuminated keys as he attempts to decode the message. A blueprint pops up unexpectedly, along with top secret information regarding reverse-engineered seeker flight and navigational components.

Starscream narrows his optics. "Well don't just stand there," he snaps at the Intelligence Officer. "Trace the source and establish the communication gateway. I demand an explanation for this."

Soundwave, still silent as ever, obliges and attempts contact.

After a few tries, a communication link is established and Starscream wastes no time in pleasantries. "Identify yourself."

"_Project LAST: _L_ongitudinal _A_mplification of _S_patial _T_ransmission. Ring any bells_?"

_That voice_. Even after milleniums, he can still easily distinguish it. "Knock Out," he says, his optics wide with disbelief.

"_Starscream_. _It has been too long._"

"What business do you have in regards to our request for medical assist?"

"_Desperate times call for drastic measures, Starscream. I am now one of the few medics dedicated to the Decepticon cause_."

"If you are so dedicated, how is it that I have never seen or heard about you until now?"

"_I have been slaving away underground. Believe you me. I have had my share of grievances. _But_—like the survivor I've grown to become, time calls for my resurfacing and getting in touch with friends in high places_."

"Get to the point, Knock Out. What do you want?"

"_Refuge. And in exchange, I shall provide my undivided medical attention along with my assistant, Breakdown_."

"Assistant?"

"_Of course. What's a doctor to do without one?_"

Starscream turns to look at Soundwave, who has been listening intently beside him. He nods his head slowly, as though urging the First Lieutenant to accept the medic's proposal. He then replays the selected part of their conversation to get his point across: _I am now one of the few medics dedicated to the Decepticon cause._

Soundwave is right. Medics in general are hard to come by. Their workers are ill and their leader is in dire need of medical support. As much as he wants Megatron to perish, his attempts should not be deliberate. And if Knock Out is still the same conniving, attention-seeking slagger he remembers him to be, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to reignite an old friendship for personal gain.

"Very well," says Starscream. "Soundwave: if you could be so kind to supply our comrades with the co-ordinates where we shall meet halfway."

"_Halfway? But—_"

Starscream's voice drops to a monotonous low. "Take it or leave it."

"_Fine," _Knock Out replies._ "Halfway, it is. Your graciousness is much appreciated, friend. I look forward to seeing you again._"

"There are no friends aboard this ship," says Starscream. "If you are keen to join us, I suggest you start acknowledging me as Lord. Have I made myself clear, _doctor_?"

"_Crystal. _Lord_ Starscream._"


	6. filling in the void

Chapter 6 — Filling in the Void

_He was a surgeon's assistant, not a murderer. But if he wanted to keep his job, he would have to leave his conscience behind and do as he was told._

Logic_—is the only master, his chief would say. And _logic_ had compelled him to inject the poison into the Seeker's vital lines while she lay defenseless and barely awake in the infirmary berth._

_He was told that no one, except an elite few, would know about this. He was also told that her death would be quick and painless. But the convulsions and rivulets of stale energon fluid running down her ashen face from her optics were proving otherwise. He took a step back to watch and let the poison consume her, ceasing every internal function of the Seeker's body._

_In less than a breem, the weak, rhythmic beeping from the medical monitor turned into a trailing monotone. His chief, who had been waiting and watching him from behind, finally approached the now-dead Seeker's berthside. "Your job is done here," he said before gesturing for two guards to take his assistant away._

_Arms seized, they dragged him across the hall. "You cannot do this to me! I did what you told me to. What more do you want!"_

_The chief merely looked at him through a cycloptic gaze. Expressionless and cold._

_"Shockwave!" He shouted the chief's name, his voice turning hoarse with fear as he writhed and pleaded in vain._

_The Vosian airmechs kept their silence as they continued to carry him through the quarantine infirmary and out of the base._

_They were taking him underground, where he knew would be the end of him._

**.**

**.**

Roaring engine. Screeching wheels. The echoing sounds of Knock Out's pent-up energy burning away on the asphalt of a thirty-megamile long tunnel.

Blasting from his internal radio was a previously recorded racing commentary that had been playing on repeat since two joors ago. He needed something to feed his adrenaline while staying deeply immersed in a fantasy match between himself and his all-time favourite Velocitronian racer Blurr. They sped and drifted until their wheels went up in smoke. And on the last lap, Knock Out shot across the length of the runway, shifted back to his bipedal form and skidded past the imaginary finish line. Voices from the radio roared wildly in unison. He could hear the announcer in his head calling him, "_A world-class champion! The first Cybertronian to ever win in the Speedia!_"

He turned to Blurr, who seemed more in awe than envious of his opponent's victory. After he was given a gracious bow, the Velocitronian vanished like the figment that he was. The radio was off. He could feel loneliness creeping up on him again as he drifted back to reality.

Knock Out glanced at the communications panel on his wrist. _Time to get back to work_, he thought, after noticing Shockwave's message he had failed to respond to while racing. He transformed to his vehicular mode and drove his way down to the seventh floor. Knock Out prided himself as being the best-looking grounder in the base, the greyish-black race car that he had lavished thousands of creds on to emulate the sleekness of the Velocitronian frame. During his time in the Academy, he was constantly violating the faculty's code of uniformity. He wouldn't allow himself to look boring, ugly and unpolished like the rest of his colleagues despite the many complaints and suspension threats he had received from the Academy's board of advisors.

Even if he was suspended, he wouldn't care. Knock Out had always felt out of place in Crystal City. He would have left and pursued racing professionally if he had the chance. In fact, he couldn't remember the time when he first worked for Shockwave. It seemed like his life started at the Academy and there was no recollection of what had happened in the past. It felt as though everything had been erased from his memory banks.

**.**

**.**

Over a vorn had passed since Knock Out resigned from the Academy and left Crystal City. Project LAST was well underway and Shockwave had summoned his full-time presence at the laboratory in an underground military base. Its location was never disclosed but Knock Out had long suspected he was no longer on Cybertron.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. With Starscream gone, the Academy was a meaningless place to him. Here in the underground base, Knock Out relished the thought of never having to teach and grade examinations again. He was happy with being the solitary surgeon-engineer in charge of an autopsy laboratory filled with bodies of alien prisoners and Cybertronian airmechs, mostly fliers from the Vosian Air Force Base that had fallen victim to horrifying experiments conducted by Shockwave.

"What's your status, Knock Out?" he heard the chief's voice transmitting through a drone that had been recording and monitoring his every move. He had been on his pedes for six whole joors, studying the insides of an unusual alien cadaver. It was unlike any other life form he had ever worked on.

He finally gave up and lifted the protective visor off his face. "Subject Zeta-029 is integrated with three mechanical components. All of which I suspect are not part of Nebulon technology. They're most likely scavenged from other alien worlds and have not been properly configured to work with the subject's biomechanics. I have yet to ascertain the component responsible for its teleportation capability."

Knock Out could sense Shockwave's disappointment in the monotony of his voice. "Hand over the mechanical components to the research chamber. I shall reconfigure them myself."

"Certainly, Dr. Shockwave," replied Knock Out. "I assume we won't be needing another Nebulon in our collection since we already have plenty of their organs from the preservation vault."

"No. We shall vitrify as many subjects as we can. The dead are as useful as the live ones," said Shockwave before ending the transmission.

"Whatever." Knock Out tossed the bloody surgical instruments back on the tray beside him. He was exhausted and had been longing to leave the laboratory for a much-needed break. He ordered the drone to clean up the operative site. "After you're done, send those mechanical components to the research chamber for me, will you? I'm off for another race in the tunnel."

**.**

**.**

While sitting in the laboratory's office one night, his mind drifted along with memories of racing across the Velocitronian speedways and meeting with a near-death accident. He wondered if he had been a professional racer before deciding to reboot life as a scientist. It makes no sense, he thought, as he reached for his datapad for a much-needed distraction. He knew something, somewhere was off but hadn't the energy to confuse his already tired processor any further.

He began browsing through a collection of personal photos showing off the many framework alterations he had undergone over the past several meta-cycles. The phases of his life were told through the colours he chose: cyan, silver, white, and now black with a dash of crimson to complement his optics. Each photo depicted a better version of himself yet there was nothing he could do to alleviate the mental disarray that seemed to be worsening with prolonged seclusion.

As he stumbled upon several shots of Starscream's engraved wings, he zoomed in on one of the images, slowly tracing a clawed digit along the intricate curves of the ancient glyphs embedded in black. In his loneliness, a forlorn, reminiscent sigh escaped him.

_"I hope you're not planning to spend the rest of your cycle in this pathetic excuse for an apartment."_

_Perhaps that was Starscream's way of saying that he was sorry. Knock Out could hear the clickety-clack of the Seeker's thrusters as he approached while lying prone with the side of his face pressed against the cold metal of his berth. Knock Out's processors had rebooted and gone online a while ago yet he was still too tired to get up, let alone think of a counter-response to Starscream's snide remark about his dishevelled studio apartment._

_He hadn't bothered looking for anything fancy outside of Crystal City since Shockwave was already handling the expenses for his accommodation needs at the Academy's faculty housing. All he had ever needed was a berth to climb into._

_"What are you doing here?" Knock Out murmured groggily, his back still facing Starscream. They hadn't seen each other since the Seeker had rudely refused the engineer's offer to run a diagnostics scan after he was found unconscious in his work quarters._

_Two orns later, it seemed Starscream had thought it an appropriate time to finally check on his colleague. "I wouldn't have to resort to paying you a personal visit if you had had the decency to keep your personal communication-link open. What is with you lately? Your students have been complaining about your prolonged absence and the Academy has been considering letting you go. Don't you even care?"_

_Knock Out had stopped caring ever since he made his intention of quitting known to Shockwave three meta-cycles ago. But the chief had deliberately ignored him. There was never a choice, he thought. As an assistant, Knock Out had contractual obligations to fulfill and Shockwave wasn't willing to let him go so easily._

_"I am tired," Knock Out reasoned. "Tired of working in the lab, tired of dissecting bodies, tired of teaching, tired of grading exams, tired of doing all the work and having no time to myself. I need to get out of here."_

_"Then come to Vos with me," said Starscream. "I've been invited to attend a ceremony at Iacon this afternoon for the official launch of Cybertron's first Zero Emission Air Train service. Perhaps you would like to join me and take advantage of this opportunity to explore the rest of Cybertron."_

_Knock Out's reply was brusque. "No. Get out."_

_"Suit yourself," the Seeker said. Knock Out heard the door sliding shut as Starscream left his apartment._

_He then spent the next three joors drifting in and out of recharge before willing himself to roll out of berth. He hadn't been out of Crystal City in meta-cycles. It felt good to have the wind caressing his body as he drove all the way to Iacon for the ceremony._

_When Knock Out arrived at Iacon, he was greeted by the city's skyscrapers and elegant infrastructure. He watched the coming and going of air trains travelling silently above him from one city-state to another. The feeling of being in Iacon was akin to walking in darkness. Having been used to the brightness in Crystal City, Iacon was but a dull and gloomy place to him._

_He found Starscream standing alongside Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion, two of several guests-of-honour who had attended the ceremony. It didn't take long for Starscream to notice Knock Out in the crowd as he delivered his speech at the podium. Knock Out was later invited to board the air train with Starscream and his high-ranking friends. It was a marvel. He had never been fond of trains and had never thought he'd be on one such as this._

_"Feels like I'm flying," he told Starscream._

_"Brilliant, isn't it? This is how I've envisioned it to be. This is the future of linear travel, Knock Out. The combination of ground and aviation technology. It's the fastest and the most inexpensive way to travel from one city-state to another. We don't need energon to fuel these trains, thus conserving more of our resources."_

_Knock Out smiled. He had never seen Starscream so happy. He seemed to be oozing with a sense of accomplishment. It was the first time he'd seen the genuine, gentle side of him, devoid of grief, sickness and suspicion. It looked like he was once again back in his element._

_They alighted at Vos—a place Knock Out thought he would never see again. It was said that all fliers had come from this city-state but Knock Out could not remember. Starscream had charted a ship, just so he could take the grounder to the mountains where Cybertron's astronomical observatory was located at the peak of Mount Prima._

_With Starscream's guidance, he looked through the large telescope. He was unsure what he was looking at until he realised that Starscream had wanted him to look at Velocitron, a planet so far yet so familiar to his spark—he could see the speedways, the tracks that covered the planet like networks._

_"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but couldn't we have just stayed in Crystal City to gaze at the stars?"_

_"That wouldn't be possible," said Starscream. "Here on the mountains, the skies are darker and clearer, devoid of light pollution. I know how much you'd wanted to go to Velocitron so this is the least I could do."_

_Knock Out smiled which made Starscream look away. "Apology accepted."_

_As always, Starscream kept his servos clasped behind him. Knock Out reached for it nonetheless, giving it an affectionate squeeze while closing the distance between them. There was no hiding it now, he wanted Starscream to know he was falling for him but had feared his feelings might be unrequited. But tonight called for a brave step ahead and he nuzzled against the scientist's neck._

_Starscream returned the grip on his servo but he kept still, as though unsure how to react. He knew his friend wanted to be loved as much as he did, and Knock Out's spark was aching to connect with his. "No," Starscream said, shaking his head as he pulled away.  
_

_Then without a word, Starscream left the observatory. _

_Velocitron meant nothing to Knock Out now. He couldn't keep his spark from breaking into pieces._

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

There were cycles when Knock Out would spend his waking joors, with no one to talk to and nothing else to do, toying with the idea of bringing the dead back to life. He had never been so compelled to make it happen until now.

Knock Out believed the alien was an unfinished piece of work. While its origin remained a mystery, he could tell from autopsy examinations that the alien had been experimented on against its will. He chuckled at the thought of Zeta-029 outrunning its captors before meeting its end at the other side of the galaxy where Cybertronian scientists and engineers alike had been working on replicating its mechanical components for military use. Fate is a cruel glitch, he would say. Here he was, indulging his curiosity by taking the Nebulon apart and replacing its cybernetic parts with Cybertronian ones.

Knock Out had assisted Shockwave in various experiments to know that it could be done, even if the body was to be revived without its spark or heart. A Cybertronian body would require a positronic capacitator, whereas an organic body would need replacements of its organs through piece-by-piece cloning. The underground base had the facilities to conduct such experiments but resurrecting an organic alien that had been previously cybernetically-enhanced was proving to be quite a challenge.

Joors, orns and another meta-cycle passed, failure after failure.

"Slag it," Knock Out said. "I give up." It was pointless. He had been spending too much time trying to make this work but he was no Shockwave.

But at least, he had done his part to leave Zeta-029 a beautiful corpse.


End file.
